Pink Diamond: The Next in Line
by Rocco Poe
Summary: This is a story about the life of Pink Diamond before she was given the Earth, and a little bit of when she was given Earth. I do not own any canon characters, just my OC's. Fan favorites such as Pink Pearl and Aquamarine will be in this story.
1. Chapter 1: Introductions

Part 1: Introductions

Pink Diamond: The Next in Line

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Steven Universe, Pink Diamond or any related characters except those of my own.

Story: This is all about Pink Diamond's life _before _she became an alien dictator for Earth and started appreciating it later.

Cast (all chapters):

Pink Diamond/Female Pebbles: Susan Egan

Male Pebbles: Zach Callison

Blue Diamond/Comby: Lisa Hannigan

Yellow Diamond: Patti LuPone

White Diamond: Christine Ebersole

Pearl (AKA White Pearl)/Yellow Pearl/Blue Pearl/Pink Pearl/Black Pearl/Tanzanite's Pearl/Thing: Deedee Magno-Hall

Amethysts: Cree Summer

Jaspers/Skinny/Jasper 5XG/Carnelian: Kimberly Brooks

Jades/Nephrites: Aparna Nachlera

Aquamarines/Morganites/Heliodors/Goshenites: Della Saba

Topazes: Martha Higareda

General Tiger-Eye: Kevin Michael Richardson

Pyropes: Charli Robinson

Holly Blue Agate: Christine Pedi

Honey Yellow Agate: Jenn Korbee

Rosy Pink Agate: Kimee Balmilero

Snowy White Agate: Karla Cheatham-Mosely

Peridots/Squaridot: Shelby Rabara

Lapis Lazulis/Freckles: Jennifer Paz

Sapphires: Erica Luttrell

Rubies/Doc/Eyeball/Brainy/Army/Leggy/Navy: Lisa Yamanaka

Demantoids: Kellie Crawford

Hessonite: Christine Baranski

Uvarovites: Kathleen de Leon Jones

White Tourmaline: Erica Schroder

Yellow Tourmaline: Lisa Ortiz

Blue Tourmaline: Stuart Stone

Pink Tourmaline: Emily Bauer

Black Diamond: Amy Lee

General Tanzanite: Marilyn Manson

Piedmontite: Bettina Bush

Zoisite: Ashleigh Ball

Thulite: Eden Espinosa

Will post first episode soon, very soon…


	2. Chapter 2: Pink's First Day

Chapter 2: Pink's First Day

(We begin with a candid shot of the Diamond Ships on West Side Homeworld. Below the pink leg ship is the throne room of Pink Diamond. She peers outside at the joys of the view, and rushes to the Diamonds' Sleeping Quarters to wake her mother, White Diamond, up.)

Pink: White! White! C'mon White, wake up!

(White, Yellow and Blue Diamond are inside sleeping on their beds.)

Blue: They grow up so fast…

Yellow: Not fast enough…

Pink: White! Wake up! You promised to show me how to be a Diamond!

White: (starts up from the bed) Yes, Starlight, I promised. Give me a second… (Yawns)

(White gets out of her bed and takes Pink with her. Blue smiles at her sister, while Yellow has a slightly annoyed look. The scene then shifts to the top of White's ship, where Pink and White stand on top of while the ship's eyes stare into the horizon.)

White: Look, Pink…everything the light touches…is our colony.

Pink: Wow!

(The scene swivels to the fronts of their bodies while White says these lines.)

White: A Diamond's time as ruler rises and falls like the Sun. One day, Starlight, the sun will set on my time here and will rise with you as the new Diamond Leader.

Pink: And this will all be mine?

White: Everything.

Pink: What about that dark side over there?

White: That's East Side, which we all hate. You must never go there.

Pink: But I thought a Diamond could do whatever they want.

White: Oh, there's more to being a Diamond than getting your way all the time.

Pink: There's more?

(The scene shifts to White Town, where White Diamond's subordinates are working at their daily jobs. White and Pink walk along the roads near those gems.)

White: Everything, you see, exists together in a delicate balance. As Diamond, you must learn to respect that balance and all the Gems within it, from the tiny Pebble to the towering Obsidian. And so, we are all connected to the great Circle of Life.

(Suddenly, White's Pearl, who we know as just Pearl nowadays and who wears the same dress as her future days with Pink, except her eyes, hair and skin are all pure white, though she is not mind-controlled at all.)

White Pearl: Good morning, my Diamond!

White: Good morning, my Pearl.

White Pearl: Checking in with the morning report.

White: Fire away!

White Pearl: Well, the buzz from the Beryls is that the Agates are in a bit of a spot.

White: Oh really? (Pink is at a fruit stand. White pulls her away from it) Starlight, we must listen to the morning report every day. (She turns toward White Pearl) Go on?

White Pearl: And the Jaspers are going ape over this. Of course the Obsidians think they're above it all.

Pink: I want a Pearl, White!

White: When we get back, I have one for you. Just listen to the morning report.

(20 minutes later…)

White Pearl: And that is all of today's morning report, my Diamond.

White: Oh, how lovely. Let's go home now.

(Zooms to the inside of the ballroom. White, Yellow and Blue Diamond are giving gifts to Pink.)

Yellow: My gift to you shall be… (pulls out a Diamond Chime) a Diamond Chime for your door if one of us calls for you.

Blue: My gift shall be… (pulls out a basket) a basket to contain as much food as a Diamond can eat.

White: My gift to you shall be…that Pearl you wanted. (She claps her hands. A pearl with pink hair in Princess Leia-style buns and a pink suit that looks like Pink's emerges from behind Pink's new throne.)

Pink Pearl: Hello, my Diamond.

Pink: Hello, my new Pearl. I'm ready for my colony, you guys.

White: Not yet, Starlight. You have a lot to learn before you get to conquer a colony, Pink.

(End chapter.)

**Author's Note:** This is the first actual part of the series. So yeah, I decided to make this one short and sweet, and even to the point where Pink Diamond is introduced to how to be a true Diamond and gets her own Pearl (aka Pink Pearl) and a Diamond Chime. Hope you will enjoy this series!


End file.
